In many printing devices, a printing medium passes from an input holder to an output holder via a printing medium path, the printing medium path including a printing zone in which a printing element prints on the printing medium is printed on. The two holders may be disposed on the same side of the printer, or on opposing sides, for example. The holders may take the form of rolls, for example, and the media holders may be accessed in order to, for example, re-supply the input holder and/or to remove a medium on which printing has been completed from the output holder.